Dave and Karkat Movie time
by HereGo'sNothing
Summary: So Dave is in Karkat's hive and somehow movies are brought up. And everything that happens after. Smut in chapter three... just hang in there please.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. He forgot why he agreed to have Dave over to his hive and how the topic of movies came to be. But now Dave was looking through his movies with a smug smirk on his face. His dumb shades sat on his face as they always did and Karkat ignored how much he hated the mystery of it all. Dave was such an insufferable prick about his taste in movies.

Dave snickered, "Dude, these movies are all so bad. How can you watch these grade B pieces of shit? You don't even like them ironically. You actually like them."

Karkat grimaced, "Fuck off Strider. My taste in movies has, and will always be superior to yours, just like everything else. Now just pick something. This was your fucking idea."

Dave held up a movie with troll Will Smith on the cover. "This is probably the only thing I could stand watching. So how about pop this fine piece of shit in and I will set out the food I brought." He stood and tossed the movie at Karkat. Dave sorted through the things he brought.

Karkat grumbled and stood up, snatching the movie from where it landed. He set up the right cords and played the movie. He then sat on the couch. The couch dipped in the middle and Karkat slid into Dave, causing Dave to smirk "Hey, Kitkat." Karkat shoved Dave in the face and scooted to the far side of the couch. "Fuck you!"

Dave laughed and offered Karkat a bottle of Apple Juice. "What the fuck is this miserable shit?"

"No Dude, this is like Heaven in a damn bottle, like all the magic from Roses dumb books went and threw up this fine ass masterpiece. Have some." Dave offered the bottle more persistently.

Karkat took the bottle while making a disgusted face. "That sounds disgusting. Why would you even curse my damned ears with that shitty analogy fuckface?" Karkat sipped the bottle of liquid. "For a product of your worthless race, it isn't complete trash." He sipped again.

Dave nodded, chugging half his bottle and producing a bag with the label _Doritos_ on the front. He leaned back and put his arms on the back of the couch. The bag rested in his lap. The first scene opened. "You can take a chip if you want" Dave said slyly, peeking over at Karkat.

Karkat glared at him. "No fucking thanks Strider." The movie continued to play and after a while, Karkat's eyelids started to droop. His body leaned into Dave's as he fell asleep. Dave's eyebrows raised when Karkat's body leaned into his. He relaxed after a minute, smiling slightly and rubbing Karkat's head. Karkat sighed and Dave noticed how peaceful Karkat looked when he wasn't awake. The movie ended and, not wanting to disturb Karkat too much, Dave turned the movie off. He moved so that he was flat on his back, his head was rested on the couches arm and Karkat was curled up on his chest. Dave brushed Karkat's hair out of his face slowly, revealing the trolls calm, sleeping expression. "So fucking cute bro." Dave said before he fell asleep, shades on and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat's eyes fluttered open, his mind in a foggy haze. He felt himself move slightly up and then down. He looked up cautiously, his eyes finding the sunglasses first, then the face who they belonged to. _Ah, fuck me!_ Karkat thought agitated. He had fallen asleep the previous night and now he was in close quarters with Dave. Karkat thought about moving but for some unknown reason, he stayed still. He listened to the humans deep, sleeping breaths and his eyes returned to the shades. He hesitantly stuck his hand out, reaching for the glasses. He put his hand back down before he could remove them. Why take them off when he was sleep? So Karkat could stare at Dave's eyelids? Karkat started to move off of Dave, but was stopped when Dave's arm held him close. Karkat felt this warm feeling in his chest but quickly dismissed it, pushing off the couch and its sleeping occupant. "Wake up Strider, I do not have all day to be dulling out sleeping affection," he shuddered, "I am kind of a big deal. I have shit to attend to and I can't get on with it while your worthless ass snores on my couch!"

Dave jumped up when Karkat sat up, rolling his hidden eyes when Karkat went on one of his all too common rants. Dave stood and stretched "Aw, the honeymoon over? And I was just getting all comfortable and shit. Damn. It seems to me like you enjoyed the show, but who wouldn't?" Dave snickered as he shrugged.

Karkat's eyes grew furious. "What a load of shit! Ha, that you actually think I could be attracted to you in any way possible. I would have to be starving, beaten senseless, and freezing to death before I would place myself, with my godly status around someone as idiotic as you, you shitfaced…" Dave cut him off, chuckling.

"That's not how I saw it last night there, Karkar." Dave grabbed the half eaten bag of chips off the floor, rolling it shut. He disposed of the apple juice bottles and turned to the angry, little troll. "I suppose it's time for me to leave. You have all your 'god-like' important bullshit to deal with, which probably just means yelling at whoever will sit and listen."

Karkat glared at him. "You can stay you meaningless waste of ectobiology. Just shut the fuck up and stop snoring! I have a headache as it is all the time and that putrid noise from your mouth and nasal passage was not at all helping!" Karkat stood and went to his computer, fuming. Dave laughed and settled onto the couch.

"Dude, wanna play some video games?"

"No."

"Ah, come on. I know you scared of having your ass handed to you by a human, but I swear I'll give it back. Like a tired parent who takes the candy from their hyper baby but then just gives it back because the baby kept on screaming til it got the candy. Just play." Dave pulled out the controllers and hooked up Karkat's gaming system.

Karkat stood from the computer and snatched a controller from the cool dude's seemingly ironic hands. "Fuck you. We both know I am your superior and I will destroy you in any games we play. Are you ready to cry Strider? Hope you brought some tissues with you because your worthless ass will be balling like a rejected wriggler when I am through with you.

"As if you could defeat a Strider, let alone this one." Dave sat back and spread his legs out, leaning against coffee table in front of the couch. Karkat sat directly in front of the human boy, trying to block his view. "Suck my bulge you cocky, useless excuse of a gamer."

Dave leaned back up so that the front of him pressed into Karkat's back. Dave smirked and whispered in his ear, "Nice seating choice Mr. God-like angry Vant-ass."

Karkat shuddered and shoved Dave back into the table before getting up and sitting as far as the cords of the controller would allow. "Fuck you. Fuck your miserable race. Fuck your face and its tight, smug lips."

Dave sat back and started the game, smiling slightly at the mention of his lips. "Ok, Karkat. Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3

As should be expected, Dave whooped Karkat's ass, 'serving it to him on a god-damned silver platter' as Dave put it. Karkat threw down the controller, hollering in frustration. "This fucking game is rigged! You had something to do with this didn't you?! I bet you did you miserable piece of shit" Karkat stands up and so does Dave. Karkat gets nose to nose with him, annoyed by the obvious difference in height. "I don't care what the outcome of this game was! I am still your superior and you will show me the utter most respect! I am your god…"

Dave interrupted, "God damn it, I know your my god. You say it every fucking time I turn around. So you suck at video games, so what else is new?" Dave bites his lip nervously. Before Karkat can get another word out, Dave forces his lips to the angry trolls. Karkat gets shocked and feels that warmth again, yet far stronger. Not thinking, Karkat shoved Dave away sporadically. Dave mumbled, "I better go." He left the Hive immediately, mortified with what he had done.

That night Karkat trolled Dave.

HEY

Uh, hey

COME OVER FUCKASS

Karkat logged off, pacing the now dark hive, refusing to turn on any lights. Dave arrived half an hour later and Karkat had made up his mind. There was a knock at the door and Karkat answered. Dave walked in and noticed the light he turned to Karkat, "Kitkat, I'm so…" Karkat cut him off with a kiss of his own.

Dave blushed a deep red and Karkat lead him to his bedroom, sitting on the floor, not breaking the kiss. Dave ran his hands through the troll's hair, leaning onto Karkat. He began rubbing his horns softly at the base. Karkat shivered and Dave felt something in Karkat's pants move. Dave looks down and then at Karkat, who is blushing furiously. Dave unbuttons Karkat's pants and kisses him again. Karkat takes Dave's shirt and tosses it away. Dave mimics Karkat's actions with his shirt. Dave removes his pants so that he is just in his boxers before slipping Karkat's off. Karkat lays on his back and looks up at Dave hesitantly. Dave kisses down his chest and grips the edge of Karkat's boxers with his teeth. Karkat shivers roughly as his boxers are pulled off. Karkat's bulge wriggles around, searching. Dave removed his boxers and offered his length into the grasp of his bulge. Karkat moans as it latches onto Dave. "Shit!"

Dave got close to Karkat's face and removed his glasses, tossing them lightly. "What's wrong Karkles?" At seeing brilliant red through the darkness Karkat forced his mouth to Dave's, his tongue sliding and playing with the humans. Dave sighs into the kiss. He removes his length from Karkat's bulge, replacing it with his hand. He moved into Karkat's nook. Karkat jumped and scratched at Dave's back. "Ahhh fuck!" Dave arched his back and moved back and forth slowly at first and then faster and faster. Karkat moans softly, each moan increasing in volume with each thrust of Dave's hips. Dave squeezes Karkat's bulge and forced himself to move harder, breathing faster. Karkat winces as his bulge is squeezed and stutters "So…. C-close…." At hearing this, Dave squeezes the contents of his hand harder than when you squeeze out that last bit of tooth paste. Karkat yelled Dave's name and released all over the front of both of them, the thick red liquid seeping into the surrounding carpet. Dave breathed Karkat's name as he came inside the troll, slumping against Karkat's chest as he came back down from the greatest orgasim imaginable. Karkat pecked Dave's lips once, twice, three times. Dave looked into his eyes and smiled.


End file.
